Legion IV (Lux)
History One of the first legions formed by the former Aquilan empress, Alejandra Ari, and one of the first legions to betray the Empress, Legion Lux is tasked with the sole duty of protecting and defending Diomikato. Pre-Scream Surviving records from before the Scream indicate that a military unit similar to the modern Legion Lux may have existed. Artwork uncovered from this period depict the cities of Diomikato being protected by soldiers in gold and white armor, such as a painting showing a battle between a Red Devil and these golden soldiers. Recovered texts from before the Scream also mention the names "Shining Guard" and "Bright Defenders", and while it is not clear if these names referred to the same unit, different units, or were descriptions, the "Shining Guard" was a name used by one of Diomikato's many warbands before Obruchev's unification. Warlords Period In the chaotic period before Diomikato's reunification the warband known as the Shining Guard claimed the Red City as their own. The Warlord Iván Obregón ruled the city in peace, using his army to protect its citizens from the raiders outside its walls, and by 2668 the Shining Guard expanded their territory after absorbing two smaller warbands. In 2670, the warlord, Anaïs Obruchev arrived at the Red City and demanded its subjugation or they would siege the city; Warlord Obregón declined and a year long siege would begin. Initial attacks were easily repelled due to the Shining Guard's expertise in defense but eventually, with the city suffering from widespread disease, Obregón would demand to duel Obruchev in single combat - the winner would keep the Red City and the Shining Guard. Warlord Obruchev won that day, and from then on the Shining Guard warband would serve their new master by defending their ever growing territory. First Imperial Civil War When it became apparent that infighting would once again erupt on Diomikato, and the Empire itself would fall into civil war, the Shining Guard began supporting the up and coming, but strong, Alejandra Ari. Under the young Alejandra's military reforms, the Shining Guard warband was reorganized into the Legion Lux with her close friend, Iñigo Bellicus, as their general. Though newly promoted, Bellicus would become one of Alejandra's chief advisors on matters of military strategy for the rest of the civil war. Because Legion Lux's sole duty was to defend Diomikato while Alejandra led military campaigns elsewhere in the sector, the legion was given the special organization of 40,000 troops instead of the new 10,000 structure. Rarely, the legion would be called to create defensive lines on far off battlefields, but never in a capacity to leave Diomikato unprotected - it was because of their defense expertise that the legion gained the nickname, Shield of Alejandra. Reign of the Blood Eagle By the time of Alejandra Ari's reign as empress, Bellicus and the Legion Lux would become disparaged by the Empress due to their dissenting opinions. Bellicus' advise was often ignored for his "traditionalist" views, and the legion would disapprove of the Conséc and the bombing of Cabina in 2906. The events on Thorg were what would ultimately drive the Legion Lux to betray the Blood Eagle and to join the Council of Houses. In 2928, General Iñigo Bellicus would approach the 3rd Legion who shared similar sentiments towards the Aquilan empress, and in 2930 the two legions would official join the Empire in rebellion by forming the White Legions. The White Legions, under the command of Legion Lux and Bellicus now called the Bright Eagle, would lead the Siege of Diomikato - the final battle of the second civil war. Bellicus would board the Blood Eagle's flagship and would - according to witnesses - duel his former friend, Alejandra, before the ship crashed into the Red City. Iñigo Bellicus would be found dead and impaled atop a statue of Emperor Diomikato, alongside the general of the 23rd Legion, once the battle ended. Reign of the Betrayer Legion Lux participated in the defense of Diomikato during the synth attacks, but were spread thin due to the shear number of incurring synthetics. By the end of the war, the 4th Legion had lost two legates and 32,783 of its original forty thousand soldiers. Legate Corax managed to convince the Convocation to focus on replenishing Legio Lux in order to help rebuild Diomikato. It would take four years to replenish the legion back to full capacity. Organization The Legio Lux follows the traditional organizational structure of a regular Aquilan legion except for in size - a regular legion is 10,000 strong while the Legion Lux is 40,000 strong with four times the normal postions. These increased numbers are split between 30,000 Comitatenses and 10,000 Limitanei - which are raised during times of war. The Legio Lux fulfill many duties outside of planetary defense, including: *Staffing of Legion High Command *Instructors for the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium *Infrastructure maintenance and repair *Assistant law enforcement to House Crux Legio Terminus This is a list of former, but notable, members of the Legion Lux General Aquila Bellicus Iñigo *First general of the legion, he led the White Legions during the Second Imperial Civil War. He is well known for having been a mentor and advisor to the Blood Eagle during her early reign. He would die in 2955 after being impaled on a statue of Emperor Diomikato. Legate Aquila Kymay Timucin *Former legate, married into House Pyxis in late 3120 and would found the Pyxis Ranger Coalition in order to protect the Lodestone. In cooperation with House Aquila, he formed close bonds between both the legions and the Rangers until his death on March 4th, 3195. He dies on the HPS-430 Star Chaser to cerebral hemorrhaging after an unfortunate fall. Legate Aquila Furius Achilleo Gaius *Former legate appointed in 3120. He would die defending Diomikato during the War Against the Artificials on April 3rd, 3182 to sniper fire during the Siege of Infernum. He was known for his extreme distrust of synthetics even before the war and had removed them from Lux altogether. Category:House Aquila Category:Legions